Project Summary: The modern society doesn't accept anymore the accomplishment of research justified only with arguments of the scientific knowledge ethics - the respect and protection of human subjects must prevail. The objectives of this project are: (1) prepare the first distance course on bioethics and international research ethics, in Portuguese, to Brazilian researchers and to researchers from other Portuguese spoken countries; (2) to develop strategies for optimizing and expanding the supply of Bioethics and Research Ethics formation in the master's and doctorate levels, through partnerships among the public educational institutions in Rio de Janeiro; (3) to prepare informative and support material for research subjects. The pedagogical conceptual framework of this proposal is the constructivism. The process of preparation of the course will occur in three phases: (a) preparation of the general guidelines for the course in four workshops; (b) preparation of the course itself (with workshops to prepare the cases that will be used and the didactic texts); (c) homogenization of texts and pedagogic reviewing of course. ENSP is a teaching institution and research accredited by Ministry of Education of Brazil to offer distance courses and, therefore, legally qualified to certify all of the students that conclude the course. They will have a legal diploma certifying the conclusion of the course. This project involves professors from the mayor universities of Rio de Janeiro and three invited professors with expertise on research ethics from Brasilia and Belo Horizonte. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]